


Never Again

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby Fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Never again," the Doctor muttered. "Never again," Rose Tyler swore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt, never again.

“Never again,” Rose Tyler heard the Doctor mutter as the door to her parent’s mansion closed behind them. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, displeasure written across his face. “Wasn’t once enough, when we told her the news? Not to mention the repeated hugs all through our visit?”'

Rose tried to hide her smile but it couldn’t be contained. She knew her husband cared for her mum, but he certainly didn’t appreciate Jackie’s exuberant displays at times. “Sorry Doctor, today you’re her favorite person.”

“Lucky me,” he muttered. 

“She’ll be worth it, you’ll see.” Rose promised. “Our own family.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor held back his wife’s hair as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. “Never again,” Rose swore as she wiped her mouth. 

Standing up, he grabbed a flannel, and filled a cup with water. He helped her up and removed any remnants of her sickness from her face. “Ta,” she said exhaustedly as she took a drink. 

“Anytime,” he replied as he kissed her forehead. He knew through their bond how lousy she felt, but she was so strong. 

“You’re amazing, Rose. She’ll be worth it,” he promised, repeating her words of weeks ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose Tyler looked down at the little bundle the Doctor had placed in her arms. “She’s so beautiful,” she said in awe as she stroked their daughter’s cheek. “She was worth everything.”

For nine months she had held this child within herself as she grew. She already knew the touch of Alli’s mind through their bond, but there weren’t enough words to describe meeting her for the first time face to face.

“She’s gorgeous,” he agreed. 

“Doctor?” she asked.

“Hmm,” he answered absentmindedly as he swirled a tiny ginger curl around his finger. 

“I’d do that again in a heartbeat.”


End file.
